vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt and Bonnie
The relationship between the witch Bonnie Bennett and the human Matt Donovan. Early History Matt and Bonnie have been friends since childhood. Over the summer Matt and Bonnie were life guards and took CPR training together. It it said that Bonnie was better at CPR than Matt. Season One In Pilot, At Mystic Falls High School, Bonnie notices Matt looking at Elena. In Mr. Tanner's class, Matt looks at Bonnie while she is texting Elena that Stefan is staring at her. Back at the Mystic Grill , Matt and Bonnie talk about Elena and they see her and Stefan arrive together. During Mr. Tanner ’s History class, Mr. Tanner asks Bonnie a question of how many people got injured during the Battle of Willow Creek , Bonnie replies "Um…a lot?" then he asks Matt to prove he's not all the stereotypical Jock figure while Matt says "It’s ok Mr Tanner, I’m cool with it." People could look at this and see that Matt was trying to stick up for Bonnie . At the party, Matt,Bonnie and Caroline look at Stefan and Elena together. Season Two In The Return, At the hospital, Matt tells Bonnie about the noise Tyler heard when he was driving and Caroline isn't doing well. Matt and Bonnie go and visit Caroline together.They later are both relief that Caroline is doing well; unknowingly to him, Damon had given Caroline blood to help her heal. In The House Guest, At The Grill , Bonnie begs Jonas not to do anything but he smashes glasses and sets the bar on fire, before using his magic to knock Bonnie to the ground. Matt tries to put out the flames but spots Bonnie on the ground and rushes to her. As she slowly starts to wake up Matt helps her get to her feet. Season Three In'' The Reckoning, after capturing Elena, Klaus proceeds to feed his blood and temporarily kill werewolf Tyler and tasks Bonnie with finding out why this act hasn’t turned other werewolves into half-breeds yet. Knowing there is only limited time before Tyler will really die, Bonnie races off with Matt to find Jeremy whom she believes can help her make contact with an elder witch in the afterlife who might have some answers. Meanwhile, Bonnie and Matt search around for Jeremy but can’t find him. At this point Bonnie and Matt still can’t find Jeremy so Matt decides to take one for the team by drowning himself and hopefully communicate with his dead sister, Vicki, who has been haunting him recently. His plan works and after Bonnie does CPR he is able to give info directly from Vicky that Klaus’s transformations aren’t working because Elena isn’t dead. In ''Smells Like Teen Spirit, Bonnie helps Matt put Vicki back on the other side, Vicki finds herself rudely ripped from the car and back at Matt’s side- Bonnie’s done a spell to undo the one that made the ghost corporeal. Matt tells his sister he has to let her go, and she disappears as the candles flash once more. Season Four They became prom king and prom queen in Pictures of You. Season Five In True Lies, Silas snaps Matt's neck. While he is on the Other Side, Bonnie talks to him and tells him she is dead. Matt is sadden by her death, and they hug. When Matt's spirit gets back to his body, he wakes up but forgets what happened. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Matt attends Bonnie's memorial. He puts down a whistle and gets teary eyed. She tells him through Jeremy that she misses him. Quotes Season One :Matt: "How’s Elena doing?" :Bonnie: "Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She’s putting on a good face but its only been 4 months." :Matt: "Has she said anything about me?" :Bonnie: "Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." :Matt: "I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." :Bonnie: "Give it more time, Matt." :(Elena and Stefan walk in together) :Matt: "More time, huh?" :-- Pilot. Season Two :Bonnie: How's Caroline? :Matt: She's not good, Bon. :Bonnie: What happened? :Matt: We were driving.. and Tyler heard this noise.. and he got.. :Bonnie: A noise? :Matt: Yeah, he got like this migraine or something. And he lost control of the car. And I.. I thought. I thought that Caroline was fine.. and then.. then she wasn't, so. :-- The Return. :Matt: She’s obviously pissed at me for something..but for what no clue. :Bonnie: What happened? :Matt: She freaked out. She’s been like that all day, cool one minute and crazy neurotic the next. :Bonnie: She almost died it’s bound to mess with her head. Plus she’s Caroline. :Matt: Yeah I’m used to the insecurities and all that..you know..that’s who she is love it or hate it but this seemed i don’t know different..more..I don’t..I can’t explain it. :-- Brave New World Season Three :(He calls Bonnie) :Bonnie: What is taking so long? :(Matt has a iron belt and a heavy thing) :Matt: This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me :Bonnie: What? :Matt: I think she can help us save Tyler. :Bonnie: No, Jeremy can help us save Tyler. :Matt: We can't find Jeremy. We need to try something else. I have an idea but I'm going to need your help. Meet me at the pool. :Bonnie: I don't understand. :Matt: Jeremy can see ghosts because you brought him back from the dead. I need you to do that for me. :Bonnie: What?! No, Matt, that's crazy! :Matt: This is going to work, trust me. :Bonnie: No, Matt, I can't do that kind of magic anymore. :Matt: You don't need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR. :(He puts the belt and attaches the heavy thing to it then he jumps on the water to stay at the bottom) :-- The Reckoning ---- :Bonnie: Listen to me, I know you wanna help and I know you miss your sister but what you did was reckless and stupid. :Matt: I know, Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it. :Bonnie: You don’t want to be part of all this, Matt. You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that. :Matt: Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR. Everything was so different then. Yeah. Now Elena’s dating a vampire, you’re a witch, my sister’s a ghost, and.. I’m.. I’m just a guy who’s wondering how life got so screwed up. :-- The Reckoning Season Four Season Five :Matt: So, if this happens every time I die with the Gilbert ring, the second I go back, that means I'm just gonna forget about all of this. I'll forget that you're dead. Bonnie, you and Jeremy can't keep this a secret anymore. I'm sorry your dad died. I know it's hard, but how are you gonna deal with his death if you can't even deal with your own? :Bonnie: It's really good to see you, Matt. :-- True Lies :Bonnie: You didn't do anything wrong, Matt. You know I would've sent 300 emails back if I could. I miss you. :-- For Whom the Bell Tolls Season Six :Bonnie: What's this? :Matt: When Bonnie Bennett has a hunch, you don't ignore it. :-- I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime :Matt: You have to get out of town now Bon. :Bonnie: I'm not letting Kai win. :Matt: Bonnie, Elena is the only thing Damon Salvatore cares about, he'll kill you. You have to get out of here now. :-- I'm Thinking Of You All The While Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Trivia *In The Reckoning it was stated that they both took CPR together. *In Season 3 Matt mentioned he and Bonnie were lifeguards at the pool last summer. Gallery tumblr_lt3fyhDf351qhrq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_lthht7Wl0c1qmzigmo1_500.jpg 705px-Matt and bonnie.png 703px-Bonnie texting.png Matt and Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg Matt and Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Matt and Bonnie 3 TVD 5x02.jpg 6X21-41-BonnieMatt.png 6X21-81-BonnieMatt.png 6X21-115-BonnieMatt.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship